Conventionally, there is known a semiconductor apparatus having a structure in which a semiconductor device (e.g., MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) device, light emitting diode) is encapsulated therein by mounting the semiconductor device in a recess of a substrate and bonding the substrate to a cap that covers the recess. For example, a through-wiring may be formed at a bottom part of the recess to have one end of the through-wiring connected to the semiconductor device provided in the recess. Further, the other end of the through-wiring is exposed from the bottom part of the recess to function as an external connection terminal. Further, a wiring may also be formed in the recess.
In order to manufacture the semiconductor apparatus, a flat substrate such as a silicon substrate, a ceramic substrate, or a resin substrate is prepared. Then, a recess is formed by removing a portion of the flat substrate. Then, a through-wiring or a wiring is formed in the recess, and a semiconductor device is mounted in the recess. Then, a substrate formed of glass, silicon, resin or the like is prepared as a cap for covering the recess. The cap is bonded to the flat substrate to encapsulate the semiconductor device in the recess. Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-98121
However, due to the technical difficulty of forming of the through-wiring or the wiring in the recess, the process of manufacturing the semiconductor apparatus becomes complicated. This leads to an increase of manufacturing cost of the semiconductor apparatus.